Tense
by Hearts Desire
Summary: PG rating only for slash ref. Shane Helms and Shannon Moore have had a major falling out. When Shane ends up helping Shannon after a match, will the two finally get back along?


A/N- Man, I did it. I just had to post another story even though I really should be working on the next chapter of Undisputed. I always end up posting little one-shots during my stories and then I get off track, but I can't help but post when I have a plot bunny. Besides, my muses are WAAAAY too influential.   
  
I blame HBK and his match at Survivor Series. I just imagined Shannon kinda in a match like that. It's in the present, but WCW is still around and that' where Shane Shannon and the others mentioned are.  
  
Disclaimer- Shannon Moore/Shane Helms slash and language, that's basically it.  
  
-  
  
Title: Tense  
  
-  
  
Shane gasped and covered his mouth and part of his eyes as he turned away from the monitor. The others around him flinched as well as the cold steel of a trash can was bashed over the forehead of the young blonde they were watching in the ring. Shane fought to keep his emotions in check as he watched Kanyon rise the can again at bring it back down repeatedly over the lithe cruiserweight.  
  
He wasn't supossed to care about Shannon any more! He had promised himself that three months ago!  
  
Shane could still remember walking in to the locker room and getting greeted by a dozen cold stares. He brushed past them and headed over to where his locker bag was. He could still feel the eyes on him and turned quickly to the others in the room.   
  
"What do you want?" he snapped.   
  
The people around each either diverted their eyes or shook their heads, leaving. Shane growled aggitatedly to himself and returned to getting his things to take a shower. He looked up as the room was flooded with laughter when the door opened. The laughter was cut off abruptly, though when the new occupants noticed Shane.  
  
Shane looked from Kanyon, to Sabu, to RVD, to Chris Benoit and finally ... to Shannon. Shane saw Shannon tense lightly and the other guys stand so they were protecting him. It seemed like they thought Shane would do something, and to be honest, Shane didn't know if he would doubt that he might. Shannon said something to the guys so quietly that Shane couldn't hear, but he got an idea when the four guys glared at him a final time and left.  
  
Shannon slowly shifted and headed over to his locker, on the other side of the room. He set to work for a bit; the silence almost too unbearable. Shane could feel Shannon's eyes on him but he tried to ignore it.  
  
"Shane .." Shannon said quietly, "What happened the other day?"  
  
Shane sighed and slowly stood.   
  
"Shannon," he sighed, "I thought we went through this."  
  
"I know, Shane, but ... that can't be the whole story."  
  
"What more is there, Shann? First you cheated on me, then I did on you, then you did on me, then I did on you. Then you converted from it, then I cheated on you some more; I hooked up with Jay, you caught us together and we argued for a while, then I hit you and left. We broke up, okay"  
  
Shannon sighed aggitatedly, his voice clouded with sadness, "But ... why? Shane, I just don't understand why you did it."  
  
"Shannon!" Shane almost yelled, turning around and facing the smaller blonde, "I just don't like you any more!"  
  
Shane could remember exactly what happened after that. Shannon smacked him in the face and Shane blew up. He shoved him in to the wall and they really got in to it, ending with Shannon bringing up something and Shane storming out.  
  
Shane snapped back to the reality just in time to see Shannon getting pinned in the middle of the ring. He didn't think Shannon could get up if he tried. His face was a mass of blood from where he had been busted open with the trashcan. A referee was leaning over him to see if he was okay, but it looked like Shannon was so out of it he couldn't even comprehend.  
  
The next thing Shane knew, and he didn't know why, was dashing in to the ring. He pushed the referee out of theway and looked over Shannon. Shannon blinked a couple of times, clearing his vision, shocked to see that it was Shane above him and not the ref. He flinched.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to do any thing." Shane promised, "Are you okay?"  
  
Shannon sighed and brought a hand up to Shane shirt. He tried to grab it, but it slipped from his fingers, leaving a trail of light blood in their wake.  
  
"Are you okay?" Shane repeated.  
  
"I'm sorry." Shannon whispered.  
  
"Shannon, I wasn't even involved in the match. You were going against-"  
  
"No, no, Shane. I'm sorry about everything."  
  
"Let's just get you to the back."  
  
Shane carefully helped Shannon to his feet, catching him every time he lost footing until they got to the back. By the timeShannon was seated on the trainers bench, Shane was wondering just what the hell he was doing. He and Shannon hadn't talked in months, they both had even said that they never wanted to speak to each other ever again. They didn't even think of each other as loose friends any more.  
  
But ... every so often, Shane found himself thinking back to Shannon. How he wished he could walk home and find his little bouncing blonde on the couch, or trying to make dinner for the two of the,. Even thinking back and wishing he could come home to a blackened dinner that he still deemed as ecible just to keep a frown from etching itself across his face; then asking for seconds, just to keep him thinking so.  
  
Those were the days.  
  
Yes, those WERE the days.  
  
Shane looked back at Shannon, who was getting his gash cleaned and stitched. There was alook on his face that just read that something more was wrong than just getting bashed open by Chris Kanyon. Shane sat with Shannon until he was painkiller-ed and stitched up and ready to go. He was ready to hold a hand out to the blonde, but Shannon refused it and diverted his eyes to the floor.  
  
"What is it, Shannon?"  
  
Shannon sighed. "I'm really sorry, Shane. Really, really sorry. About everything."  
  
"What do you mean? You didn't do any thing."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Shane. Back, I'm sure you remember, when we broke up and got in to that nasty fight. It was all my fault for being so damn selfish and wanting you all to my self. I just didn't want to believe I would have to share you with someone else to make you happy. I thought I could do it on my own."  
  
This time Shane sighed. "Shannon, don't be sorry. It was my fault. I shouldn't have done all of that. I shouldn't have screamed at you, or cheated on you, or hit you or anything like that. I know that we swore that we would never talk to each other again, but ..."  
  
"I've been thinking about you a lot lately, Shane." Shannon said, seemingly not noticing what Shane had said. "I really miss you. I know that you probably don't want to ever see me again and I'm pretty possitive you don't want to be here with me right now, but I-I really miss you. I miss hanging around with you. I miss seeing you come home from shows. I miss, I even miss the way you lied to me to make me feel better."  
  
Shane and Shannon both laughed lightly.  
  
"Yeah, I was just thinking about it, too." Shane admitted.  
  
The two were quiet for a little.  
  
"Shane," Shannon asked after a minute, "Do you want to go get something to eat?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm up for that." Shane laughed.  
  
~  
  
A/N- I don't know if there will be another chapter, I think I'll leav it here. You can make up what ever else you want. 


End file.
